


First Play

by ried (riiiied)



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: The first "game" little Rune found herself enjoying.





	First Play

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but I found this among the snippets I've written in the past year and figured why not. Posted elsewhere previously for the prompt "first blood".

When little Rune saw the bird, lying on the ground with a broken wing, the first thing she did was pick up a nearby twig.

She poked the bird with it, drawing a wailing chirp from it. She did it again and again, harder each time, until the sharp end pierced the bird’s body, drawing blood as it squirmed futilely.

For the first time, she understood the smiles other children had when they played with their dolls or blocks. The corners of her mouth lifted, she continued skewering the bird’s body all over, until its wailing ceased, blood-covered body unmoving.


End file.
